List of Dusts
Here's a list of dust types with id and a short description. 0 = Brown Particle 1 = Gray Paticle 2 = Green Particle 3 = Green Leaves Particle (Blade of Grass?) 4 = Gray Particle (Slime, Hellbat, Toxic Sludge hit fx) 5 = Red Particle (Blood) 6 = Flame Particle* (Fiery Greatsword, Fireball, Imp hit fx, all Meteor particles, 1/2 Hellfire Arrow trail) 7 = Brown Particle (Wooden Chest Mimic hit fx) 8 = Dark Brown Particle 9 = Brown Particle 10 = Light Brown Particle (Gold Chest Mimic hit fx) 11 = Gray Particle 12 = Red Particle 13 = Light Blue Particle 14 = Dark Blue (Corrupted Slime hit fx, Demonite?) 15 = White and Light Blue Particles* (Cursed Skull hit fx, 1/2 Holy Arrow trail, Magic Missile?) 16 = Light Blue Particle (Wyvern hit effect) 17 = Light Blue Particle (Clouds?) 18 = Yellow Particle (Hornet Stinger trail, Seeker, Vile Spit hit fx) 19 = Yellow Particle 20 = Purification Powder* 21 = Vile Powder* 22 = Dark Brown Particle 23 = Dark Red Particle 24 = Dark Gray Particle 25 = Red Particle (one of Meteor head's hit fx) 26 = Bone Particle (Skeleton, Skeletron, Bone Serpent hit fx) 27 = Purple Particle* (Night's Edge, Dark Lance, Shadow Armor's Rocket Boots, Chaos Ball) 28 = Red Particle 29 = Water Particle* (Water Sphere, Muramasa?) 30 = Gray Particle 31 = Light Gray Particle (Hardmode bosses, Mummy hit fx, 1/2 Hellfire Arrow trail) 32 = Yellow Particle 33 = Light Blue Particle (Bubbles? Water?) 34 = No Particle? 35 = Faint Flame Light* (Lava?) 36 = Dark Gray Particle 37 = Dark Blue Particle (Shadow Chest Mimic hit fx, Demonite?) 38 = Dark Red Particle 39 = Green Particle (Jungle Armor particles) 40 = Small Green Particle (Man Eater hit fx) 41 = Water Particle* 42 = Small Blue Particle 43 = Very Small White Particle* 44 = Green Particle* (Jungle Spore) 45 = White Particle* 46 = Dark Green Particle (poisoned) 47 = Dark Green Particle 48 = Dark Green Particle 49 = Dark Green Particle 50 = Red Particle 51 = Light Gray Particle 52 = Purple Particle 53 = Dark Green Particle 54 = Black Particle (Wraith, Possessed Armor hit fx) 55 = Fire Particle* (Flamethrower?) 56 = Water Particle* 57 = Yellow Particle* (Hallowed Weapons?) 58 = Purple Particle* (1/2 Holy Arrow trail) 59 = Blue Particle* (Blue Torch) 60 = Red Particle* (Red Torch) 61 = Green Particle* (Green Torch) 62 = Purple Particle* (Purple Torch) 63 = White Particle* (White Torch) 64 = Yellow Particle* (Yellow Torch) 65 = Demon Particle* (Demon Torch) 66 = White Particle** 67 = Light Blue Particle* 68 = Light Blue Particle* (Larger) 69 = Purple Particle 70 = Light Purple Particle* 71 = More Light Purple Particle (Chaos Enemies hit fx) 72 = Pink Particle (Gastropod hit fx) 73 = PInk Particle* 74 = Green Flame Particle* (Cursed Flames?) 75 = Green Flame Particle (Cursed Torch) 76 = White Particle (Snow) :* Makes different colored light depending on the particle type. :** Also called "Divide-by-Zero" particle, for obvious reasons . :Snibb has compiled a handy chart for reference . :You can also look up the "Dust" image in the textures folder. Debug Weapon This is a simple debug script for weapons. Apply this to any weapon (preferably on a VERY slow weapon with same useAnimation and useTime) and will show a different type of dust at any swing and its id on player's head, allowing you to select the one you prefer. int effect = -1; public void UseItem(Player player, int playerID) { effect +=1; if (effect > 76) effect = 0; player.HealEffect(effect); } public void UseItemEffect(Player player, Rectangle rectangle) { Color color = new Color(); int dust = Dust.NewDust(new Vector2((float) rectangle.X, (float) rectangle.Y), rectangle.Width, rectangle.Height, effect, (player.velocity.X) + (player.direction * 3), player.velocity.Y, 100, color, 2.0f); Main.dustdust.noGravity = true; } Alternate viewing:'''The debug weapon is very nice, but wanted to be able to pick from the whole variety, and many of the particles type have a lot properties other than color that are hard to list. So I made a makeshift mod tool that creates a row of bowls that spew dusts with numbers over them. Two items, one skips further ahead. The dust produced is dependant on screen position- higher resolutions/widescreen will see more of them. Some glow, some don't, if you can't tell because one is too bright, you can break a bowl on either side and move back and forth to put it there. No promises or guarantees but I find it useful. Particle 66 is excluded because it will quickly cover the screen. It is available here. '''Additional Alternate Viewing: Try Romulan Paladin's Dust and Sound Catalog Mod in order to view and shop for different dust and sounds in game with some degree of direct control. Adding a Particle effect to a Weapon. This assumes you already have a base weapon to add an effect to. In your Item folder for your Mod, make a new text document, and make its name the same as your weapons. e.g. Darkfire.cs, open it and put this code into it: public static void UseItemEffect(Player player, Rectangle rectangle) { Color color = new Color(); //This is the same general effect done with the Fiery Greatsword int dust = Dust.NewDust(new Vector2((float) rectangle.X, (float) rectangle.Y), rectangle.Width, rectangle.Height, 6*, (player.velocity.X * 0.2f) + (player.direction * 3), player.velocity.Y * 0.2f, 100, color, 1.9f); Main.dustdust.noGravity = true; } *Replace with whatever particle effect you want. Code from Wik10, all thanks are to be delivered to him. Category:Lists Category:Terraria v1.1.2 Category:Dusts